


6 of February, 2019

by apieformydean



Series: For The Lost And Brave [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Headcanon, Muteness, Past Drug Addiction, Pre-Killjoys, To Be Continued, addict!Dr D, genderfluid!Pony, mute!Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too much time has passed since the Helium Wars, and Show Pony and Dr D are left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 of February, 2019

There is a knock on the door, and the man in the wheelchair doesn’t even look up when he says: “You know it’s always open, cat.”

So it is unlocked, and Show Pony rolls in, casually pushing the door closed behind herself. She wears no binder, so she’s a girl today. When she arrives at Dr D, she puts three disks on the table, on top of another seven. Pony recognises them right away; she brought them just a few days ago. They have obviously not been touched ever since.

She looks at the man who has a cigarette between his lips and microphone in front of him - which is currently turned off - with a questioning look on her face.

“No, I haven’t yet, but you know what they say, child,” Dr Death Defying shrugs sadly, blowing smoke in the air, “probably there’s no one out there who listens anyway, so what’s the point? We've been here for too long, and my faith is fading even faster than my voice is,” he sighs and turns away, looking at his vinyl collection, then shakes his head.

Show Pony wants to tell him they are _obviously_ not alone. After the Helium Wars, so many people had to leave the City. And the six Zones are huge. It’s _impossible_ that there is nobody who can hear them.

That is their only chance to live; being found. Dr D cannot travel through the desert, hoping they will find a community. With that speed, they would die from the lack of water and the heat in some days. He always tells Pony that she has to leave him there but she does not want to hear any of that. The man saved her when an exterminator cut her tongue out and was just about to kill her; staying is the least she can do.

“These albums...” Dr D says, finally breaking the silence. He wants Pony to know he appreciates her so much. “These're good. Fine classics. Which one'd you like to listen to?” he asks.

Pony’s eyes light up, and he gives her a small smile. She flips through the new records and chooses one with a blueish-black cover. Dr Death hums in appreciation and puts it on the turntable.

“Even if we're the only ones who listen to them, it’s still better than letting the dust bury them.”

After just some moments, music fills in the small makeshift studio, and the man pushes some buttons in front of him. The small red lamp, which reads ‘ _on air_ ’, turns on.

“Alright, cats, this song’s for you all, dashing your way through Draculoids and sandstorms. Don’t be afraid, keep your heads up, and never back down. You are not alone. It’s Doctor D and Show Pony from Zone Four, in need of some company and supplies. If you have either spare, don't be shy, we don't bite. Help each other, tumbleweeds, ‘cause that’s all we have out here.”

Pony knows there are people listening. And if they are lucky enough, those people will find them soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback! :3


End file.
